The Magic Two
by Perfectlypink1
Summary: Setosorcerer and Cathreyn go on an adventure and find out a few thing about each other and the forest that everyone is not suposed to go through because of legends they were told when little but don't listen to them and have been in the forest many times.
1. Chapter 1

|- Cathryn's POV -|

Many people think that magic and dragons are just a myth well all those who think that are wrong I know they are real because I am mage. "Seto!"

"Yeah" said Seto

"You ready to go?" I asked

"Yep, you?" Seto asked

"I was the one who asked you." I said walking out the door with Seto behind me.

"Good point, where are we going today?" Seto said laughing

"I planned on going to the forest unless you don't want to." I knew we were not supposed to go into the forest because of all the bad thing I heard people say about it but I didn't care we have been in there before so why not.

"Ok, I was thinking you would say that." Seto said

Seto was normally ok with what I wanted to do and the first time I wanted to go into the forest Seto didn't exactly want to go I went in and he went after me trying to stop me but I didn't.

"Seto can I ask you something?" Just as we approached the forest my house was not to far from the forest so not many people live close to it.

"Yeah ask away." Seto said in reply

"Do you believe in magic." I have only known I have only known Seto for a few months and I have never told seto about my magic I don't even know if seto believes in magic.

|-Seto's POV-|

I didn't know what to say those words if I said yes then would she be my friend still people never liked me because they say I am weird I don't want to lose my friend but I don't want to lie to her.

"Yes I do, do you?"

I looked at her and saw shock in her eyes. _I knew it_ I thought _I should have lied now she will think I'm crazy._

"Oh really" she said

"Yes I do believe in magic, do you?"

"I do to." She said

I was shocked she did believe in magic maybe she has met another magic user many a Mage.

"Well actually I should tell you something but first we should get into the forest and then we can talk." She said as she walked off into the forest and I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

|- Caythren's POV -|

"Seto I should tell you that I don't only believe in magic." I said

"I um well you see i and a Mage and I can cast magic spells." I said in a rushed nervous tone.

I looked at seto and I thought he was about to faint but instead said somthing that made me almost faint from shock.

"I have somthing to tell you to I am also a Mage." Seto said more normal than me.

I froze at those words I thought he was joking but then he showed me he truly was a Mage like me.

"Eminarp ale renam pe kac secise linaer co cec tamirii" He chants as a bottle in the side of my bag floats, with a bright purple glow surrounding it, to his hands.

"Sorry if I startled you its just I haven't used my magic in a while and I never knew someone else could be just like me" he held out my water bottle and instead of walking over and taking it I used magic. "Eminarp ale renam pe kac secise linaer co cec tamirii" I chanted as i moved it back to the side of my bag.

"Do you know why magic is different colors," Seto asked.

|- Seto's POV -|

"It's our aura." Cauthen said

I never knew another Mage so I never had a chance to ask one and my mom died before I ever asked, and I never met my dad.

"What is a aura." I asked

"Your aura is your life energy,but you using your magic does not affect your aura. Only your aura affects your magic."she said

"Well then what does the color mean yours is a different color than mine why?"

"The color of your aura tells you what type of magic is easier for you to learn and what is harder. Most people's aura colors are yellow and purple."Caythren explained to me.

I never knew this much about auras or about it at all.

"Yellow aura means it is easier for you to learn healing or defense type magic and purple it depends on the shade. Dark purple aura means it is easier for you to learn attack magic, while light purple means it is easy to learn all the basics of magic. Witch means it is harder to learn more advanced spells the more advanced the harder."

"What dose it mean for me because I have a light purple aura?"

"Well your magic comes kina naturally but not exactly it only means it is easier for you to learn all the basics of magic."

"So are their more different color auras or all they just those colors?" I asked I wanted to learn as much as I can about auras and their colors they just seem so fasinating.

"Their are different colors of auras these are elemental auras they are blue water, red Fire, pink air, and green earth, those colors are rare but light purple auras are very rare and the other colors are rare."

"What about your aura, It was different colors why is yours three and mine only one?" I asked, I didn't know why she didn't say some thing about those colors.

"White,black and grey auras are the most rarest colors of them all, and it has a meaning like all the others but these colors mean that all magic comes naturally to you. If you have an aura that is grey black or white then you are own as one of the most powerful sorcerers alive and if your parent has white or black and the other doesn't then you have a grey aura." Caythren said in a very easy way for me to understand.

"So what color aura was your parents?" I asked in a shy tone I wasn't shure if I should ask that but I want to know why her aura was different colors.

"My dads aura was white, black and blue my moms aura was black and red, so if you parent has one of the elemental aura and the other has one to then you have a choice one witch to learn first. I'm guessing your parents auras were light purple."

"Yeah. How do you know so much I mean it would take me many a few hours to remember it all and I never asked you how old are you? I'm 18"

"I have learned magic ever since I was born and I am 19."

"Wait you have been learning magic for 19 years, wow." I said shocked at that

"19 human years."

"What? We should start walking and you can tell me on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

_The legend of the forest that surrounds the town we know as Arein was not always that way and the villagers were never scared of town used to be filled with travelers that come and go, all was fine until one night when someone or something came to the village and killed three sisters that went into the forest alone._

_The oldest one was the first to die and the two that were left screamed, the villagers heard the girls and came into the forest to help. A second girl was killed, and when all the villagers got to the source of the scream the third and youngest one was killed in front of the them, the man vanished before they could attack._

_The next day the travelers were leaving but they were killed and the only way the villagers and a few travelers knew was because of a little girl that said she saw someone kill her parents, so she ran back to the village and said that people who went into the forest had died. Many people went to the little girls house to try and comfort her but no you one could._

_After that no one ever dared to go into the forest or near it sometimes animals came out of the forest but not many. They are mostly farmers and the forest has been like that for 15 years and nobody was suposed to enter the forest. But some say that one day two will save them from the curse of the forest and that they are the only one to go in and come out of the forest but only a few in the village know of the legend and not many believe their is a way to save them._

**Sorry for it being so short I was trying to figure out a way to put this in and I thought now would be a good time to do it. I was having a little of trouble making this chapter about the past of the forest so my friend helped me out she will also help me out with every other chapter to. Some of the credit goes to her so yay**


End file.
